Trying to Confess, no Longer Able To stay
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura wants to confess her love to Itachi but with the Akatsuki gang its either get him and go or get rejected and leave. Either way she has to leave the Akatsuki. She just prefers it to be with her love. Oh the consequences of love! ItaSaku


**This fic is dedicated to sakurastar14! Hope ya like it! ItaSaku. It came out weird because of this anime I was watching while writing it but whatever. Hope it's still good. If not I'll write another for you. **

Okay so I'm not the typical cliché of 'oh hey I like my best friend but can't tell him because it might ruin our friendship' type of girl. Sasori and Deidara claim I am but they're losers. No one needs to pay attention to them unless they want a harsh and bloody laugh. It's fun to laugh at them and all but… expect a bruise or two afterwards, of course that's only if they like you.

"Thank you." Itachi's voice rang as he accepted the chocolates some girls were offering him. For some reason the guy I like is weird. He won't eat the stuff girls get for him unless he believes they love him. It's some refined taste thing or whatever. I just don't get it.

I walked over to him, calming myself down, and got ready to confess. Before I could Hidan ran up to me and began pulling me away by the waist. I glared at him and tried to break free… but he's a guy and I'm a girl. I can punch him into oblivion but I can't escape his grip. I glared at him and got ready to receive whatever punishment he's going to give me for spray painting his sanctuary pink.

"Please let me go! I have to do something!" I growled angrily. He ignored my protests until we were nearing the Akatsuki mansion. Once we got inside he dumped me in the foyer. I looked up at him and noticed a small grin on his face.

"You have the worst habit of stealing the job of a man just because you're tired of waiting." He sighed then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to destroy you later because of how you ruined Jashin's image." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled innocently at him. Then got up and ran like the smart girl I am. When I was running I heard someone enter the mansion. I glanced back to see Itachi, but before I could do anything Kisame was pulling me toward the kitchen where Tobi was hanging out. He had a whole bunch of cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and cake all around him. I almost turned around and ran right there.

"Saku-chan! How are you doing?" Tobi asked as Kisame grabbed a bottle of sake. I watched them both then sighed and sat down. I guess I'm stuck here for the moment.

"What do you need?" I asked them with a sigh. I just want to confess my love to Itachi. I wonder why these guys keep stopping me. Tobi grinned up at me.

"I just wanted to let you have some sweets with us!" Tobi grinned while Kisame looked at his watch. I glanced between them and then smiled. I guess I can hang out with my friends for now then confess later. That seems good. I thought about t for a moment longer.

"Sure I'll have a cookie or two." I smiled and stuffed my face wanting to do something… anything I guess. If only I could get my confession over with and done then just know his answer.

"Where's Sakura?" A voice asked from outside the door making Kisame pull me out the back door. I blinked in surprise with half a cookie hanging out of my mouth. I blinked in surprise as he tossed me at Sasori and Deidara who were arguing in front of the media room, just outside of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasori asked looking confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Itachi, yeah?" Deidara continued and blinked a couple times before taking me from Kisame. Sasori brushed me off then looked at me with concern.

"Haven't you confessed yet?" He asked while Kisame ran back into the kitchen looking bored. I looked up at Sasori and smiled nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh… no I haven't." I said then pushed him back a bit. Okay so Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi are working together. Deidara smirked at me and then led me into the art room next door to the kitchen but across from the media room.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked them but I knew they wouldn't answer. I think everyone is trying to keep me away from him… some way or another. I sat down on the black bean bag chair. I don't mind waiting on my confession. I'll feel like a wimp but whatever! Who cares!

I closed my eyes and got ready to sleep. I'm so done with this. Instantly Konan ran inside and grabbed my hand. She dragged me out of the room and left just as Itachi opened the door. Before I could do anything at all I was tossed into my own room. I blinked curiously seeing Pain waiting for me. Konan smiled and then left, letting me know that he's probably the mastermind behind this.

"You do realize that if you both wind up liking each other, then you both no longer belong here. We'll miss you, but if you pick one of us then you leave us all." He explained and held out his hand to me. I looked at him curiously then nodded slowly. Everyone here had a chance to live their own lives, free from this gang but for some reason most chose this place instead.

The only way to get out of the Akatsuki gang is to meet someone you care more about then anyone else. I guess that means I'm out. Even if Itachi says no I'm still gone because of how much I love him. Suddenly the door behind me opened up. Itachi was standing there looking pissed off.

"Sakura come here." He said sounding a bit out of breath while angry. I turned around and rushed toward him.

"Hey Itachi guess what?" I smiled and stood in front of him. I gave the guy a wink then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Itachi sighed and ruffled my hair.

**The writing probably changed around halfway since I started to watching this incredibly creepy anime called Le Portrait de Petite Cossette. **


End file.
